


Jasper and Connie's training day

by Chromite



Series: Sparring Matches [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Sky Arena, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Connie and Jasper spar in a restored sky arena.





	Jasper and Connie's training day

>Connie stood in the sky arena, white cloth wrapped around her hands in makeshift gloves, her long hair braided behind her head as she faced Jasper, the gem she was training with today. Connie couldn't help but think about how far things had come in the four years since the corrupted gems had been healed. The restored arena around her was a testament to the goodwill between Earth and Homeworld, between the Diamonds and the gems who had chosen to live on Earth.  
>Jasper stood at the other end of the arena, a wide smile on her face. "Are you ready to go kid?"  
>Connie huffed in irritation. "Jasper, I'm almost an adult, stop calling me kid already!" it didn't bother her too much, she knew Jasper was doing it to get her worked up before their match. It was working, Connie could feel her body tightening, ready to move.  
>"You know how to get me to stop kid! One satisfactory blow on my body!" Jasper patted her chest arrogantly, a wide smirk on her face.  
>Jasper roared as she charged towards Connie, arms close to her body as she began to pick up speed.  
>Connie let out her own yell as she began her own charge, her powerful leg muscles pushing against the arena ground, allowing her to match Jasper's current pace.  
>Connie smirked as she veered to the left moments before she would have collided with Jasper, Jasper's feet slid a bit as she tried to adjust her momentum to account for Connie's sudden dodge.  
>Connie sprung off the heels of her feet towards Jasper, throwing her body weight into a punch. Jasper smirked as she caught the blow with her left arm and brought her right arm around to strike. Connie's eyes widened as she quickly stepped back and leaned to the side to avoid the punch.  
>"Your reflexes are improving kid, but you're still not fast enough to land a good hit!" Jasper quickly adjusted her body to account for her swing not connecting. Connie was moving backwards now, still facing Jasper, a grim determination on her face.  
>Connie gritted her teeth as Jasper began to move swiftly towards her, throwing punches at her thin frame as she moved. Connie knew she'd be hurting if Jasper landed a good blow. As strong as Connie had become, she knew better than to let herself get hit by the large quartz, her prior fights with Jasper had made that quite clear in her mind.  
>Connie's eyes widened as she felt her feet slide on some loose rocks on the arena floor. She saw Jasper's large fist heading towards her, swiftly bringing both arms up to cover her chest, bracing herself as best she could for the impact.  
>Jasper's fist connected with Connie's arms, sending the girl flying off her feet as she began to fall backwards, the momentum combined with the rocks sending her airborne. Connie quickly stretched her arms out over her head, using her body weight and momentum to ensure her hands would touch the arena floor before her head did.  
>Her muscles strained a bit as she used her arms to spring herself off the floor and into the air, her body flipping back around to let her land on her feet. Jasper smiled at the girl as she watched Connie execute her recovery maneuver.  
>"Not bad at all kid, you're beginning to get the hang of this! It's still not enough to land a blow on me!" Jasper spread her arms wide in a taunt, daring Connie to charge forward.  
>A smirk formed on Connie's face as she flung the rocks she had grabbed during her recovery motion at Jasper's left side. Jasper batted them away with an annoyed look as Connie moved towards her right side.  
>"Cheap tricks won't work kid!" Jasper roared as she spun around to face Connie's movements, swinging her fist at Connie once more. Once more, Connie brought her arms up to shield herself from the blow. This time, the girl didn't slide back as the punch connected with her already sore arms, her legs straining as she held her ground.  
>Jasper's eyes widened as Connie quickly pushed Jasper's fist aside and threw her weight behind a blow aimed for Jasper's chest. Her fist connected, sending a shooting pain through her arm as the quartz scooted back an inch.  
>Jasper quickly grabbed Connie's arm and tugged, bringing the girl into a headlock. Connie struggled for a moment before she tabbed Jasper's arm twice, the signal that she gave up.  
>Connie sighed dejectedly as Jasper released her from her grasp. "Guess I still have work to do." Connie rubbed her arms as she stared at her feet.  
>"You have a long way to go, but that hit was pretty solid Connie. You've improved a lot since the first time we sparred."  
>Connie's eyes widened a bit as she looked up at Jasper and smiled. "Did you just use my name?" she asked playfully.  
>A slight orange blush flushed on Jasper's face. "Don't get too cocky Connie. You're still got a long way to go before you can stand toe to toe with me at my best."  
>Connie giggled. "I know, you're still holding back when you fight me. Which I appreciate by the way, or I'd have broken arms right now."  
>"Tch, you organics are too fragile, but at least you're toughening up. I'll make a proper warrior out of you yet." Jasper pulled Connie into a gentle hug.  
>Connie wrapped her arms around the large quartz. "Thanks for helping me train today Jasper. Can you take me to the fountain, I want to be certain nothing is cracked."  
>Jasper ruffled Connie's hair playfully. "Sure kid, wouldn't want anything permanent to happen to my favorite student."  
>The two walked out of the arena and towards the warp that would lead them to the fountain. Both were proud of what Connie had achieved that day.


End file.
